


Should Have Ordered Pizza

by taibhrigh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a day off without a little excitement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Ordered Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ's writers_choice, prompt #109-sleep

It should have come as no surprise that even a simple and long looked forward to day off could turn into shots fired leading to a car chase. With the added bonus that my ever-vigilant sentinel was behind the wheel and I was holding onto that little "oh shit" bar to save my life.

I really do need to talk to someone about Jim's driving. Come to think of it, never mind. This time we didn't crash into anything and there were no bullet or other type of damage. Maybe I'll do the research and just not mention it yet. Have it all prepared for vehicle number 5...6...5. Whatever.

Simon is glaring at Jim and if it were anyone but Jim, I'd say the person would be nothing but a speck of dirt on the ground. I do believe he thought Jim and I were going to stay home and out of trouble today. And, that had been my plan. If I'd known all this was going to happen I would have thrown on different clothes and pulled my hair back. As it is now, I look like a reject from a grunge band. Plus, the bunny slippers that Jim dared me to wear out of the house are still on my feet.

"Sandburg!"

Should have seen that coming. "Yes, Simon," I answer pleasantly.

"Care to explain this?" He waves his had to indicate the car that now has a new blue hood ornament. Bet the post office won't be happy with that one. And two men sitting on the curb handcuffed to the fire hydrant.

"They're the 2-11 suspects." Armed robbery.

Simon huffs, chomping down on his unlit cigar instead of growling in frustration at us. "I got that much on my own," he said, trying to avoid looking down at the slippers, "I meant why aren't you two at home? Away from trouble?" _Out of his hair, he means._

I smile up at the taller man. "Oh, you have to talk to Jim about that. This was all his idea. Me, I just wanted to stay home--sleep late, catch up on a little TV, order pizza."

Simon's eyes squint slightly and he turns to Jim. "Let me guess," he starts, "he wanted to go to WonderBurger," he points and Jim, before turning the finger to me, "and you decided it wasn't safe for him to go alone so you rode with him."

I nod. "About covers it, yeah."

"Get them processed. File the paperwork. Then home. No stops. No WonderBurger. Got it?"

"Yes," Jim and I answer together, trying to appease the other man.

"And Sandburg," Simon pauses, "real shoes next time, okay?"


End file.
